powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jeff Meredith/Blossom's Dino-mite Adventure
This is my own fan fiction story about the Powerpuff Girls: "Blossom's Dino-mite Adventure." Guest Starring: Tim Curry as Barnaby Eric Idle as Ned Dymer Dan Castellaneta as Atomo the Metal Menace Synopsis: The Age of Reptiles! Millions of years ago, this planet is inhabited chiefly by large reptiles we now call dinosaurs. One day, one of them wanders off from the others. Suddenly, the whole area begins to shake! The dinosaurs panicked, not knowing which way to run. Strange volcanic fumes overcomes the prehistoric beast. There he lies for millions of years. In the present time, and the City of Townsville, there seems to be a routine highway demolition job. But then, a gust of fresh air fills the cavern deep within the deep hillside and someone awakes! It was the same dinosaur from before, who vows to conquer this planet. For days, he studies the new inhabitants of this world, and soon concocts a fiendish plan to rule all human beings. He decides he'll paint himself pink and get his own TV show. He names himself Barnaby and becomes the star of a children's TV series of the same name. But as time passes, a lot of children outgrow him and start to worship our fine feminine friends, the Powerpuff Girls, led by the commander and leader herself, Blossom. The notion that Barnaby's show is saccharine, boring, annoying, sugary, dangerous and uneducational causes kids & adults alike to look up to Blossom as a role model. Barnaby rapidly becomes jealous of Blossom, and starts plotting to kill her in order to take out the competition for the city himself. He meets Ned Dymer, a toy shop clerk who is obsessed with toys and using his giant toy robot, Atomo, the Metal Menace, to copy a bombing spree in a "Space Tow Truck" episode and hold the city for ransom. Barnaby sees this as an opportunity, and plans to use Dymer's obsession and Atomo's bombs to destroy Blossom and take over as role model instead of her. After school with Ms. Keane, when the girls find out that Atomo is at large, they fly into the scene. At first, Blossom expects the robot to be as weak as the one on TV, but Atomo was armed with 100 bombs, which was the way Dymer wanted it, and that was the way Barnaby wanted it. With a single blow, Atomo blasts Blossom out of the city. Believing her to be dead, the mournful and vengeful Bubbles and Buttercup try to make the attack themselves, but Atomo grabs them with his pincers. Professor Utonium sees the tragedy and tries to intervene, but Barnaby holds him back, threatening to harm them unless the Professor agrees to accept Barnaby as a role model. Far away, the weakened Blossom is met by the Mayor, who encourages her to forgo her fists in exchange for wits. Blossom regains her strength and flies back towards Townsville. At his lair, Barnaby hypotizes the Professor with his "bad is not good" spell, and Dymer ties up Bubbles and Buttercup to lower them into very hot lucite, and Atomo was about to get a comic book of his own. Just when it looks like the dinosaur is about to have everything he wanted, Blossom appears on the spot! Bubbles, Buttercup and the Professor are happy to see her alive, but Barnaby was furious. Buttercup defeats Atomo with his own bombs, Bubbles tricks Dymer into falling into the lucite, which encases him dead, and Blossom rescues the Professor and then confronts Barnaby on how he uses the guise of love and friendship to enslave young children and otherwise fill their heads with ridiculous and unrealistic notions, and how those children look up to Blossom for experience, maturity and intelligence. Enraged at having been overruled for good and all, Barnaby draws his handgun and promptly shoots her. Blossom then takes the bullet out of her body and throws it back at Barnaby, killing him. His body then quickly decomposes and Blossom picks up his skull and places it on a fossil stand. Her rescued family congradulates her on being Townsville's one true role model. And so once again, the day is saved, thanks to Blossom! Category:Blog posts